


Предназначение

by Klea_Strix



Category: Nightrunner Series - Lynn Flewelling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Internal Monologue, M/M, POV Mardus
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klea_Strix/pseuds/Klea_Strix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Я не могу позволить себе быть с тобой, но я могу сделать так, чтобы ты был во мне.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Предназначение

_Иди, возьми, если сможешь взять._    
_Иди, ответь на удар ударом._    
_Иди же, бастард, объяви свой вызов,_    
_Небрежно швыряй перчатку миру._    
_И пусть побеждает, кто прав._    
_Йовин_

Как же ты красив, мой мальчик. Если бы ты только мог видеть себя со стороны. Красив, дик, невинен, как лесной зверь. Один из тех, кого я в детстве так не любил убивать. Как бы мне хотелось, чтобы у нас все сложилось по-другому.

Я заметил тебя еще в Вольде, где ты играл роль подмастерья барда. Красивый мальчик с синими глазами, выглядывающими из-под неровно обрезанных светлых волос — тебя невозможно было не заметить. Я не столько слушал этого Виндовира, сколько любовался тобой, как самым редким явлением природы. С таким восторгом глядят на картину любимого мастера, с такой печалью — на лунную дорожку в море, с такой радостью — на долгожданный подарок. Столько чувств сразу, и все они были обращены к тебе. Эта кража и ваш побег были подобны удару, я почувствовал себя преданным. Мы устремились в погоню в попытке вернуть свое. В те дни я раз за разом искал тебе оправдания, злясь и мечтая уничтожить «благородного Серегила», который украл не только диск, но и тебя.

Мне хотелось бы, чтобы долгие поиски уничтожили мое увлечение тобой. Когда я понял невыполнимость этого желания, родилась идея захватить тебя, увести и хранить, как самый лучший трофей. Ты стал бы моим любимцем, моим наперсником, весь мир принадлежал бы нам. Я всячески пытался утихомирить мстительную натуру Варгула Ашназаи. Мне не нужно быть магом, прорицателем, чтобы знать — наши судьбы связаны. И это самое большое наслаждение и, одновременно, несчастье.

Ведь как бы не стремилось мое тело к тебе, у нас с ним другое предназначение. А ведь мы во многом похожи: ты сирота — я бастард, и у тебя и у меня есть призвание. Твое, мой маленький воришка, проще и светлее, мое же…

Я был не так уж юн, когда меня коснулась длань божества, и я стал избранным. Внебрачный сын Верховного Владыки, всего в жизни добившийся сам, своим умом, силой воли и характера. Я чувствовал свое предназначение и шел к своей цели, невзирая на любые препятствия. И никогда я не сожалел о принятом решении… до встречи с тобой. Красивый мальчик чуть не разбил в пух и прах надежды величайшего из богов. Самыми счастливыми днями за последнее время были те, когда мы плыли к берегам Пленимара. Ты был так близок, так доступен, так раним. Твой взгляд то и дело обращаемый на меня в поисках спасения буквально выбивал меня из колеи, заставляя сомневаться. А наши разговоры на разные темы… Они были еще одним подтверждением того, что могло бы быть между нами. Но это всего лишь мечты. Ты верен своему несостоявшемуся возлюбленному, я же останусь предан своему Богу.

О, Прекраснейший, Пожиратель Смерти. Так много власти в этой бездонной пропасти, и я так близок к тому, чтобы завладеть всем. Судьба даровала мне такой шанс, шанс стать Ватарной, носителем великой сущности. И кто я такой, чтобы спорить с ней. Прости, мальчик, завтра мы прибываем на место, и ты перейдешь в руки Варгула Ашназаи, — теперь он будет за тобой присматривать. И будет он проклят, если с тобой что-то случится. Я не могу позволить себе быть с тобой, но я могу сделать так, чтобы ты был во мне. Твоя капля крови будет последней в ритуале, и она дарует Серимайусу силу. А я, или то, что от меня останется, навсегда сохранит в памяти твое лицо с тонкими чертами, твою светлую кожу, мягкие волосы и синие глаза. Прощай, Алек!

 


End file.
